Sabar
by fyxHunKai94
Summary: "Sabar Sehun, penderitaanmu sebentar lagi akan berakhir. Ini hanya sembilan bulan. Eh? Sembilan bulan! INI MASIH LAMA SEKALI!" / It's HUNKAI! [Sehun x Kai], Mpreg, Marriage-life, Yaoi, DLDR, RnR please!


**Sabar**

 **God & Themselves**

 **K+**

 **Romance**

 **Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, and other.**

 **Warning : OOC, Cerita pasaran, Typo(s), Yaoi, Ceritanya maksain banget, mpreg**

 **Summary: "Sabar Sehun, penderitaanmu sebentar lagi akan berakhir. Ini hanya sembilan bulan. Eh? Sembilan bulan?! INI MASIH LAMA SEKALI!" / It's HUNKAI! [Sehun x Kai], Mpreg, Marriage-life, Yaoi, DLDR, RnR please!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sabar** **©FyxHunKai**

 **Gak suka? OUT!**

 **Masih ga OUT juga? Berarti anda terlalu memaksakan diri/?**

 **No Siders! No FLAME!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[WARNING! TYPO(S) BERKELIARAN!]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun menelungkupkan kepalanya pada lipatan tangannya di meja cafe, "Ini benar-benar kesialan yang berlabel kebahagiaan, hyung." Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap pria manis di depannya dengan wajah nelangsa, "Apa yang harus kulakukan hyuuung?"

Pria manis yang disinyalir bernama Baekhyun ini tersenyum lembut dan mengusak rambut Sehun gemas, "Lakukan apapun yang diminta Jongin, maknae. Kau tahu, itu bukan keinginannya tapi anak kalian. Kau harus mengerti itu juga."

"Tapi permintaannya itu tak masuk akal hyung. Dia bahkan sekarang memanfaatkan kata ngidam itu untuk menginap dirumah Kris. Kau tau Kris kan? Dia itu mantan kekasih Jongin! Astagaaaa."

Baekhyun terkekeh dan menggenggam telapak tangan Sehun, "Percayalah pada istrimu, Sehun. Jongin tak akan berbuat apa-apa dengan Kris itu. Aku tahu Jongin sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku juga tahu Jongin itu sangat mencintaiku, hyung. Tapi lain ceritanya dengan calon bayiku."

"Calon anakmu pasti juga sangat mencintaimu, Sehun. Terlihat jelas dari gerak-gerik Jongin selama ia mengandung."

Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya, "Kau.. tahu dari mana hyung?"

Baekhyun tersenyum bangga, "Biasalah.. aku kan sarjana psikologi, aku dapat membaca gerak-gerik seseorang." Baekhyun berdehem sebentar, "Yaahh meskipun aku tak yakin apakah psikologi memiliki hubungan dengan kandungan ha-ha-ha aku hanya mencoba menghiburmu maknae."

"Aku berusaha mempercayai apa yang kau katakan hyung. Terkadang gelar sarjana psikologi mu memang berguna ya disaat-saat seperti ini. Kau memang hyung ku yang terbaik, hyung!" Sehun memegang pundak Baekhyun dan mencubit pipi Baekhyun dengan gemas.

"YA! Apa yang kalu lakukan! Aku bisa dianggap uke jika kau memperlakukanku seperti ini, maknae! Aku ini semenya Kyungsoo! Kau tak boleh memperlakukan seme seperti ini Sehun!"

Sehun terbahak keras di kursinya, "Maaf maaf."

Sehun dan Baekhyun masih asik bercanda dan berbagi skinship, tanpa menyadari sepasang mata yang tengah menatap interaksi mereka dari luar jendela cafe tersebut dengan wajah murka.

"Jongin? Kau baik-baik saja?" sosok disampingnya mengernyit tak mengerti saat mendapati raut menyeramkan dari pria manis sebelahnya.

"Kris hyung aku akan menginap di apartement mu lebih lama!"

Kris sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, "Eh? B-baiklah."

' _Mati kau Oh Sehun! Dasar tukang selingkuh!'_

 **.**

 **_HUNKAI_**

 **.**

Sudah dua hari ini Sehun dibuat setres karena Jongin tak pulang kerumah mereka. Ketika Sehun mendatangi rumah Kris, Kris mengatakan bahwa Jongin tak ingin bertemu dengannya. Dan saat Sehun terus menghubungi Jongin dengan membabi buta, Jongin hanya membalasnya dengan pesan singkat yang berisi,

' _Jangan hubungi aku lagi! Aku membencimu! Dasar tukang selingkuh!'_

WTF! Sehun bahkan tak tahu kapan ia pernah selingkuh dibelakang Jongin.

Sehun terus mengemudikan mobilnya dengan wajah muram dan lelah, dua hari ini Sehun benar-benar kacau. Makan tak teratur dan tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Tiba-tiba saja Sehun merasa matanya berkunang-kunang dan kepalanya memberat. Sehun tersentak saat ia melihat sebuah mobil yang menyalip mobilnya.

Lalu tiba-tiba...

 **BRAK!**

Semuanya gelap.

* * *

"KRIS HYUUUNG! ANTARKAN AKU KERUMAHKU SEKARANG!" Jongin berteriak kalut sesaat setelah ia mendapat telephone dari pihak rumah sakit yang mengatakan bahwa Sehun kecelakaan. Hanya luka kecil dan Sehun langsung boleh pulang hari ini sih sebenarnya.

Tapi kan tetap saja!

Sehun itu suaminya! Jongin sangat khawatir kepadanya.

"Ada apa sih Jong?" Kris keluar dari kamanya dengan wajah kusut. Sudah dua hari ini ia benar-benar dibuat pusing oleh Jongin.

"SEHUN KECELAKAAN!"

"Hah? Yang benar?"

"TAK USAH BERTANYA LAGI! CEPAT ANTARKAN AKU KERUMAHKU SEBELUM SEHUN DATANG HYUNG!"

Dan disinlah Jongin sekarang, didepan rumahnya dan Sehun yang sudah mereka tinggali hampir satu tahun belakangan ini. Jongin segera memasuki rumahnya tanpa menghiraukan Kris yang ia tinggalkan di depan. Kris hanya menghela nafas dan menggelengkan pelan kepalanya lalu memilih kembali kerumahnya.

Jongin sendiri tidak sabar untuk meninju wajah Sehun. Entah kenapa Jongin benar-benar ingin meninjunya, bukan memeluknya.

Jongin menghentakan dengan kasar bokongnya di sofa ruang tamu. Menunggu si Oh bodoh itu pulang.

Setelah kurang lebih dua jam Jongin menunggu, Jongin dapat mendengar deru mobil yang memasuki pekarangan rumahnya.

Sehun datang! Jongin bersiap di depan pintu dengan berkacak pinggang, memanyunkan bibirnya dan menampakkan raut wajah kesal.

Dengan bermodalkan feelingnya, Jongin membuka pintu. Dan terlihatlah wajah Sehun yang terlihat lesu dan ada perban kecil di kepalanya.

Sehun tersenyum sumringah di depan Jongin, "Eh? Kau sudah memaafkanku kan Jong?"

 **Buagh**

Jongin meninju wajahnya. Dengan keras. Sekuat tenaga.

Hidung Sehun berdarah.

Sebelum akhirnya Sehun pingsan lagi di depan Jongin.

Ugh, sepertinya Jongin terlalu keras ya Oh?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah berhasil menyeret Sehun dengan tidak berperi kesehunan sampai di kamar mereka, dengan telaten Jongin membasuh luka Sehun dengan air yang telah ia siapkan.

"Sehun bodoh!" Jongin menusuk-nusukan jarinya di pipi Sehun dengan lembut.

"Kau membuatku khawatir." Jongin merajuk manja. Padahal tadi barusaja ia memukul wajah Sehun dengan jantan.

"Cih, awas saja kalau kau membuatku khawatir lagi!"

"Aku menyayangimu, Hun." Jongin mengecup pelan kening Sehun.

"Aku juga tahu kalau kau juga menyayangiku."

Mengecup pipi kanan Sehun.

"Hanya saja kau terkadang menyebalkan, aku tak menyukaimu dekat-dekat dengan Baekhyun hyung."

Mengecup pipi kiri Sehun.

"Tapi sudahlah, aku juga sudah memaafkanmu kok. Lagipula aku tidak benar-benar marah kepadamu, hanya kesal saja."

Jongin mengecup belahan bibir Sehun dengan lembut, "Aku benar-benar menyayangimu, Hun." Dan memeluk tubuh yang –katanya- sedang pingsan itu.

Jongin tidak sadar saja bahwa sebenarnya, Sehun tidak benar-benar pingsan.

Kalau saja Jongin peka, ia seharusnya dapat merakan saat bibirnya tengah mengecup bibir Sehun, sosok itu tersenyum dalam kecupannya.

 **.**

 **_HUNKAI_**

 **.**

Sehun hanya bisa memohon kepada Tuhannya untuk dapat memberikan kesabaran yang lebih padanya kali ini. Mengingat usia kandungan Jongin yang sudah mulai masuk dibulan ke tiga, Jongin semakin berulah saja menurutnya. Sejak Sehun pulang dari kantornya, Jongin sama sekali tidak membiarkannya istirahat.

"Aku mau kripik singkong."

"Ihhh Sehuuunn! Aku mau rasa keju bukan barbeque!"

"Aku mau cokelat."

"Iiihhh aku maunya cokelat putih Sehuuun!"

"Tidak jadi! Aku mau kripik kentang saja!"

"Aku mau milkshake."

"Aku mau strawberry bukan coklaaattt bodoohh!"

"Aku mau jus saja!"

"Sehuunnn aku mau pipis, gendoongg."

"Sehun lakukan aegyo!"

"Sehun tidak imut!"

"Huuuunn aku mau ddokbukki."

"Sudah tak nafsu! Aku mau pizza."

' _Sabar Sehun, penderitaanmu ini akan segera berakhir. Ini hanya sembilan bulan. Eh? Sembilan bulan?! INI MASIH LAMA SEKALI!'_

Pfftt.. Sehun bahkan sudah berpuluh-puluh kali bolak balik dari toko cemilan, stand juice, dan lain-lain. Ingin rasanya Sehun berteriak kesal, tapi ia tak bisa melakukannya.

Ini demi anaknya!

Dan ketika Sehun mulai putus asa, ia pulang dengan memborong semua jenis cemilan dari toko. Namun apa daya, yang Jongin katakan adalah...

"SEHUUUNN SIAPA YANG AKAN MEMAKAN SEMUA INI? KAU BOROS SEKALIII!"

Mati kau Sehun!

Setelah berjam-jam, akhirnya Jongin diam juga. Hari sudah sudah malam, setelah mandi Sehun benar-benar merasa lelah dan ingin segera tidur.

Sehun mengernyit saat melihat ke arah kasur dan terdapat dua boneka larva dengan ukuran sangat besar yang kemarin Sehun berikan pada Jongin saat mengidam.

Sehun memandang dua boneka besar itu bingung, "Jong, ini apa?"

"Aku ingin tidur dengan larva. Sehun tidur di sofa saja ya? Selamat malam!" Jongin menutup matanya dan memeluk dua boneka besarnya yang memenuhi kasur ukuran king size itu.

Sehun sedikit tak rela saat tahu posisinya digantikan dengan mudahnya oleh kedua boneka lucu itu. Sehun jadi –sedikit- menyesal mengapa kemarin ia membeli dua boneka yang ukurannya besar itu untuk ngidam aneh Jongin.

Sehun menghela nafas, "Jong, Aku mohon. Aku lelah sekali, nanti kalau aku tidur di sofa, tubuhku akan sakit semua sayang."

"Tidak. Sehun harus tidur di sofa!" putus Jongin final. Membuat Sehun nelangsa mendengarnya.

Sehun membawa bantal dan selimut di sofa yang berada di pojokan kamar itu. Sehun hendak menutup kedua matanya sebelum ia mendengar suara manja itu lagi lagi dan lagi hari ini.

"Sehuuunnn." Jongin berdiri di depan sofa sambil memeluk kedua bonekanya. Menatapnya sambil merengut lucu. Sehun bisa saja mengumpat saat itu, namun saat melihat tatapan Jongin dan ekspresi pria manis itu, Sehun lebih memilih tersenyum dengan lembut.

"Apa lagi, sayang?"

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, "Aku..."

"Katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan, Jongin."

"Aku ingin melihat Sehun menyanyi sambil menarikan lagu milik SNSD. I got a boy." Sehun membuka kedua rahanya lebar.

Oh mai gad! Apa lagi ini?!

' _Oh calon anakku yang manis, kau benar-benar memberikan ospek pada ayahmu ini, sayang.'_

 **.**

 **_HUNKAI_**

 **.**

Jongin menatap Sehun dengan pandangan memohon, "Huuunnn."

"Kenapa sayang?"

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu, "Aku..."

Sehun tersenyum dan mengelus pelan rambut Jongin yang bewarna kecoklatan, "Jongin mau minta apa?"

"Cium."

Sehun tersenyum bodoh kearah Jongin, "Kau ingin kucium Jong? Sini sini aku dengan sen—"

"Kris hyung."

"Hah?"

"Aku ingin mencium Kris hyung."

Sehun mengangguk pelan, "Oohh baiklah ay—EH? APA?!" Sehun membelalakan matanya dan menatap Jongin menuntut setelah mencerna dengan baik permintaan istrinya itu.

Jongin menatapnya santai, "Kenapa?"

"Kenapa harus Kris? Cium aku saja sini." Sehun memajukan tubuhnya kearah Jongin. Jongin sontak mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dan membekap mulutnya sendiri.

"Jangan mendekat Sehun! Aku mual jika berdekatan denganmu."

Sehun menatapnya nelangsa, "Jong, aku tak rela kau mencium mantan kekasihmu. Ak—"

"Ini permintaan anakmu! Sekarang!"

Uh oh tidak!

Jangan dengan kata-kata itu. Sehun tak akan sanggup untuk melarangnya jika ada kata-kata itu.

Sehun bungkam. Dia menatap Jongin dengan kesal dan wajah merengut lucu. Sehun menganggukan pelan kepalanya dan segera keluar dari rumah, berniat menunggu Jongin di mobil.

 **.**

 **_HUNKAI_**

 **.**

Dan sepertinya penderitaan Sehun akan berakhir disini. Sehun sekarang ini tengah dengan gelisah menunggu istrinya melahrikan anak mereka. Sehun jadi harap-harap cemas. Sehun takut sekali jika terjadi seseuatu yang tak ia inginkan oleh kedua manusia yang benar benar ia cintai diadalam sana. Meskipun calon anaknya membuatnya kesal, namun tetap saja Sehun tak dapat memungkiri jika ia sangat menyayangi anak itu.

Lampu hijau di ruangan oprasi itu sudah dimatikan, membuat peluh Sehun semakin banyak. Tepat saat dokter itu keluar Sehun dan keluarga besar mereka menyerbu dokter itu dengan berbagai pertyanyaan.

"Bagaimana istri saya dok?"

"Tuan Jongin sedang ada dalam masa biusnya sekarang. Anak anda juga sedang dibersihkan oleh suster."

"A-apa jenis anak saya dok?"

"Hah?"

"Laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Dia laki-laki, dan sangat tampan dan sehat."

"ANAKKU LAKI-LAKI?" dokter tadi hanya mengangguk maklum.

Sehun baru bisa bernafas lega setelahnya. Seperti melepas beban yang ada di punggungnya selama empat jam operasi Jongin tadi.

"Boleh saya menemui istri saya?"

"Tunggu hingga tuan Jongin dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan, tuan Sehun."

"Hmm.. Baiklah."

Tak ada yang bisa menggambarkan perasaan Sehun sekarang. Dia sangat sangat sangat sangat bahgia. Sehun sebentar lagi akan dipanggil ayah anaknya. Yatuhaan Sehun bahkan hampir menangis karena terharu.

 **.**

Yah, Sehun kira penderitaannya akan selesai saat Jongin sudah melahirkan. Tapi nyatanya Jongin tetap saja menyabalkan membuat Sehun benar-benar ingin memasukan Jongin kekarung dan membuangnya di tengah laut.

Uh oh tidak tidak.

Sehun sangat sangat mencintai Jongin, dan dipastikan ia tak akan sanggup melakukan gal se-keji itu.

"Huh kenapa Haowen harus mirip sekali denganmu sih Hun. Kau kan tak ada bagus-bagusnya." Gerutu Jongin sambil memandangi kantong infusnya sendiri.

Sehun mendelik, "Kau bilang apa Jong?"

Jongin menatap Sehun dengan malas, "Aku bilang kau jelek, bau, boros, dan tukang selingkuh. Kenapa Haowen tak mirip Kris hyung saja padahal aku saat mengandung sering berdekatan dengan Kris hyung."

"Wow wow wow wow tunggu dulu. Jadi maksudmu aku jelek sedangkan Kris tampan?"

Jongin mengangguk polos, "Mmm-hmm."

"Entah kenapa sekarang rasanya aku benar-benar ingin mencekik orang."

"JADI KAU INGIN MENCEKIKKUmmmpphhh." Sehun dengan cegera membekap mulut Jongin dengan telapak tangan besarnya, "Yatuhan Jongin pelankan suaramu. Ini dirumah sakit. Untung Haowen masih di ruangan bayi."

Jongin menatap Sehun kesal, "Kenapa memangnya kalau Haowen disini?"

Sehun tersenyum kecil dan mengecup sekilas pipi Jongin, "Aku tak ingin Haowen menjadi tuli mendadak karena eommanya sendiri."

"Apa? Eomma?"

Sehun menaikan alisnya bingung, "Tentu saja, kau istriku dan kau yang melahirkan Haowen."

"Aku mau dipanggil appa." Dan perkataan Jongin ini mutlak. Tahu sendiri Jongin menyebalkan.

"Hah?"

"Apa? Masih kurang jelas? Aku. Ingin. Dipanggil. Appa."

"Tapi aku appa-nya Jong."

"Aku appanya, Sehun!"

"Tapi aku juga ingin dipanggil appa, dan kau eommanya."

"Aku tak mau tahu! pokonya aku ingin dipanggil appa!"

Sehun mengusap wajahnya frustasi, "Tapi kau yang melahirkan Haowen Jongin! Ya tuhaann."

"Tak perduli. Aku ingin dipanggil appa! Silahkan jika kau memang mau dipanggil eomma oleh Haowen, aku tak keberatan sama sekali tuan Oh."

"Kau nyonya Oh Jong! Dan takdirmu menjadi ibu."

Jongin mendelik kesal, "Aku appa!"

"Kenapa kau menyebalkan sekali sih Jong yatuhaann."

"Karena aku yang berkuasa disini. Yang mengandung Haowen kan aku."

"Tapi yang menghamili-mu kan aku."

"Yang melahirkan aku."

"Yang membuatmu hamil hingga bisa melahirkan aku."

"Jika tak ada aku, kau tak akan memiliki Haowen, Sehun!"

"Tentu saja bisa. Banyak diluar sana yang ingin ditiduri Oh Sehun baik laki-laki maupun perempuan. Aku tinggal meminta anak pada salah satu dari mereka. Dan tadaaaaaaa... aku akan mendapatkannya dengan mudah."

"YA OH SEHUN!"

"YA OH JONGIN!"

Dan yahhh.. kesabaran Sehun ada batasannya kan?

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Kemasukan setan apaan gue bikin fanifc jam segini bahahahaha**

 **Dan entah kenapa disini Haowen belom muncul :| oke maap saya khilaf.**

 **Oke, mind to Review?**


End file.
